


all these little things.

by captainpetty



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vancouver Canucks, canucks - Freeform, jake virtanen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpetty/pseuds/captainpetty
Relationships: Jake Virtanen x reader
Kudos: 4





	all these little things.

He didn’t understand it at first- how right it felt to have your head resting against his chest as you slowly drifted off to sleep. The two of you had spent the evening curled up on his couch, talking and laughing and drinking wine until you had decided to put on a movie for the two of you to watch. He hadn’t protested when you picked out a cheesy romantic comedy, and he didn’t fight it when you curled into his side, his own arm coming up to drape across your shoulders. It was easy, and in a way, it scared him.

Jake wasn’t great with managing his feelings. He was young, and he had very little experience when it came to that kind of thing. He knew how to act on his most primal desires, but anything deeper than that was completely lost on him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to experience those kinds of emotions, he just wasn’t sure how to completely open up his heart to someone. But then, you came into his life, and he started finding that yearning for something more in the little things that you did. Whether it was dancing around his kitchen as you helped him make lunch, or the smile on your face when you greeted him outside of the team locker room after a game. You quickly became his ‘person’ and the walls he had unknowingly built had finally started to crumble.  
His friends quickly took notice, as they had never seen that particular starry look in his eyes before. They would tease him about the way his voice softened when he said your name, and how his cheeks would flush when you would look his way. They all thought it was cute, but they couldn’t understand why things weren’t progressing further than they were.

Jake didn’t know it, but at the same time his teammates were noticing his change in feelings, yours were becoming more noticeable as well. You had always been around before, but it wasn’t long before you and Jake had become inseparable. You would hang out at parties together, lost in your own little world as you settled into corners away from the rest of the group. You would go out to dinner with the team, careful to always sit next to each other, and the two of you would laugh and tease each other throughout the meal while everyone else watched on with mild amusement but also heavy adoration.

“You like her, don’t you?” Brock would ask when he would get his teammate alone, and Jake would just shrug. He didn’t want to talk about it, anyone could tell, but they knew it wasn’t something that he should keep to himself. Especially when it was so obvious that you felt the exact same way.

You could remember the first time you felt that flutter in your stomach. It had come about completely unexpected, and you didn’t really know what to do with it at first. It had appeared as you and Jake sat across from each other outside on Elias’ deck, and his head had fallen back with laughter at something you had said. He had looked so happy, and knowing that you were responsible for it in that moment had suddenly changed everything. You had been chasing that laugh and that smile ever since.

You could see that look in his eyes when he looked at you, but you wouldn’t let yourself believe that it was real. He looked at everyone that way, you told yourself, and that seemed to quell your racing imagination for a time, even if it was soon jumpstarted by another small, friendly action.

You lived for the ocean color of his eyes, and the way they crinkled when he got that boyish smile on his face. You loved the way your arm felt wrapped around his as you walked side by side, your arms entwined as you talked, lost in one another. You loved that he would call you immediately when something exciting happened, and that he was always someone you could count on when something bad happened in your own life. It was friendship in the purest form, but also so much more.

Jake always trusted you, and if asked who his best friend was, he would easily say you. You were always there to listen, and you somehow always knew what to say, even when he didn’t. You didn’t judge him when his tears stained your tshirt, or when he would celebrate a good game a little too hard and couldn’t stand up straight. His family adored you and considered you one of their own, much like your family did for him. It was a culmination of the little things that led to falling in love, and it was just so easy.

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” Jake murmured into your hair as your head rested against his chest. Your eyes had been drooping for a while, and he was fairly sure that you had fallen asleep. He just couldn’t hold his feelings in any anymore. He was afraid if he did, he might explode. “I don’t know when, but I fell in love with you, and I’ve been falling ever since.”

The air was heavy and silent, but that was pretty much how he expected it to be. You hadn’t heard him, but he had said the words to you and that was more than enough for him for now. He could hear his teammates criticize him for his lack of confidence in how things would go, but he didn’t care about that either. Your relationship was between the two of you, and is wasn’t anyone else’s business.

Jake continued watching the movie on the tv across from him, but after a few more minutes, he felt you stir. You had been abnormally still, but when you shifted, your head moved up his chest and came to rest against his shoulder.

“I love you too, Jake,” you whispered, but it was so quiet he was almost sure he was hearing things. “I think I always have.”

When he realized that your words hadn’t been his imagination, he pulled back and looked down at you, his eyes wide in surprise as he took in the serene look on your face. You were smiling, and you just looked so… calm. Despite the hammering of his heart in his chest, Jake felt a wave of serenity wash over him. It made sense. Of course, you did. You loved him just as he loved you because that was how it worked. That was how it had always worked. That was how it was meant to be. When he kissed you, you even were foolish enough to believe that the world had stopped just for you. It was the perfect moment, and neither one of you wanted it to end.

It was the little things- like the way his hand brushed your hair behind your ear as he kissed you again, and the way you leaned into his touch as he pulled you closer- that made your relationship special. You hoped to always keep it that way.


End file.
